


[Podfic of] The Tower / written by astolat

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://intimations.org/fanfic/merlin/The%20Tower.html">The Tower</a> by astolat<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:20:50</p><p>Outside the city walls, the tower stood black against the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Tower / written by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330143) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thanks to snottygrrl for the beta!

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/w528u74qrxrz2ough681253s69w9lcnp.mp3) | 19.4 MB | 00:20:50  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/nzknvk6u9q5nzyhrztyl07nf741ofy8e.m4b) | 12.5 MB | 00:20:50  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tower).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in the cover design:**  
>  » The [Inked God](http://www.dafont.com/inked-god.font) font was provided by [Last Soundtrack](http://last-soundtrack.daportfolio.com/).  
> » The photo bases were provided by [Neets & Dre](http://www.flickr.com/photos/neetsandre/) ([here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/neetsandre/2274236533/)) and [SearchNetMedia](http://www.flickr.com/photos/searchnetmedia/) ([here](http://www.flickr.com/photos/searchnetmedia/3660925432/)).


End file.
